


Everybody Wins

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a game Lu Han likes to play, and the name of the game is How Many Times Can I Make Minseok Orgasm In One Round Of Sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wins

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** genderswap (both characters), toys, large amounts of oral sex, three paragraphs of face sitting

There's a game Lu Han likes to play, on lazy weekends at home, and the name of the game is How Many Times Can I Make Minseok Orgasm In One Round Of Sex? (Minseok says the name is way too long to be catchy, but she never objects to the game itself.) While Lu Han does have a competitive streak, even when she's competing against herself, the point isn't really the number. The point is making an absolute mess of Minseok, and then enjoying how soft and cuddly she gets when she's wiped out from a bunch of orgasms in a row.

Today's game starts after breakfast, coffee and a shower, because Minseok is finicky like that. They don't bother to get dressed after showering, lying in bed and kissing languidly. There's no rush, plenty of time for Lu Han to carefully and thoroughly lick into and around Minseok's mouth, suck on her lower lip, even take a moment to kiss her nose. It's not always like this, but when Lu Han is playing her game, Minseok lets her call the shots, responding to what she does but not initiating.

That means it's up to Lu Han to take her time kissing Minseok's neck and shoulders and lavishing attention on her breasts. She sucks a mark on the right underside and another on the left top, but no more than that because Minseok will let her do it now but complain later. She drags her tongue over Minseok's nipples, listening for the soft catches in her breathing. Minseok's hand slides into her hair and toys with the short strands, a hint of encouragement.

When Lu Han comes back up to kiss Minseok's mouth, she slips her knee between Minseok's legs and rolls them over so Minseok is on top of her. Like this, she can lift her knee further and feel the growing wetness between Minseok's legs. A pleased sigh escapes Minseok as Lu Han's thigh presses up, rubbing against her. She continues the motion, slow but steady, and Minseok starts to push into it with growing eagerness. She's so warm and wet and oh, Lu Han is going to have fun today.

Minseok could get off just like this, but that would take longer than Lu Han is willing to wait. She does continue long enough to be sure that Minseok is nicely worked up, but eventually, she rolls them over again, and gets up on her knees. Minseok looks up at her and smiles. "Starting things off the usual way?" she asks teasingly.

"Are you complaining?" Lu Han retorts. There's nothing wrong with having a usual way when it works so well.

"No," Minseok answers without hesitation. "Go ahead."

The usual way is Lu Han between Minseok's legs, kissing down her stomach and not stopping, down, down, down. Minseok moans approvingly when Lu Han's mouth finds her clit, and Lu Han eagerly flicks it with her tongue. She loves going down on Minseok: the taste and the warmth and wetness against her mouth and the way Minseok reacts so enthusiastically. She really just loves making Minseok come, and that's the whole point of this game.

Although this is the usual way to start things off, Lu Han doesn't have a set way of going about it. Sometimes she focuses her attention on Minseok's clit, seeing how fast she can get her off. Sometimes, she uses her tongue for all it's worth, curling inside of Minseok. Sometimes, she stays mostly on the surface, licking and sucking Minseok's swollen folds. Sometimes, like today, she does a little bit of everything, dragging it out enough to be sure the result is good.

Minseok's body gives her some indication of what works for her, but it's even better when Minseok tells her, encouraging her with "yes" and "right there," or directing her to move one way or another, or just do more. It's especially nice once Minseok gets worked up and her voice is so breathy and beautiful, and then when her comments devolve into gasps and "Fuck, Lu Han" and Lu Han doesn't need to be told that she's doing something right.

Orgasm number one comes on slow, like Minseok's not quite sure she's there yet, but then it hits hard, making her arch up off the bed with a soft moan. Lu Han keeps her mouth on Minseok, feeling the clench of her muscles and getting the whole lower half of her face slicked up. She always keeps going a little too long, until Minseok groans and squirms but doesn't actually try to move away. She's admitted before that she likes that, and Lu Han takes her at her word.

When she's satisfied with her work, Lu Han gets up on her knees and looks down at Minseok, taking in the sight of her sprawled out on the bed. She's so pretty, with her smooth skin and long brown hair and round cheeks stained with pink, her chest heaving. "You look nice," Minseok says with a laugh.

Lu Han grins at her and licks her lips. "I'll be right back." She learned the hard way that it's best to clean up along the way if she's planning to keep this up for a while.

When Lu Han comes back from quickly washing her face, Minseok is sitting back against the pillows, her legs splayed out in front of her. "What now?" she asks.

Lu Han sits on the bed near Minseok's feet and says, "Come here," gesturing for Minseok to join her. Minseok does as she's told, climbing into Lu Han's lap and giving her a kiss. Lu Han continues the kiss, and wraps an arm around Minseok to pull her up so Lu Han can get a hand between her legs. She rubs her thumb against Minseok's clit and presses her fingers further down. Minseok's so wet that it's easy to slip a finger into her, curling to rub inside just how Lu Han knows she likes it.

She goes up to two fingers quickly, enough to get good pressure but still move around easily. Minseok's muscles clench and unclench and she shifts her position, allowing Lu Han's questing fingers access to different parts of her body, ones that make her sigh and gasp against Lu Han's lips. Lu Han strokes inside of her and then presses in deep, jabs her fingers forward and then scissors them around. She doesn't rush it, because they have plenty of time and she likes the feeling of Minseok in her arms and Minseok tight around her fingers.

"Feels good, yeah?" Lu Han murmurs.

"Yeah." Minseok goes right back to kissing her, breathless and messy. When she stops, it's only to let out a soft moan as she clenches tight around Lu Han's fingers. Lu Han glances down to see that Minseok is helping things along by touching herself too, rubbing in clumsy little circles. She kisses Minseok again, drinking down the sounds she makes as the combination of their touches brings her to the edge again.

Minseok breaks the kiss to gasp, and when she tries to lean in again, Lu Han stops her. "I want to hear you," she says. "Don't hold back." Minseok looks at her, cheeks flushed and lips parted and chest heaving and damn, Lu Han is lucky to have her. She feels even luckier when Minseok makes a little whimpery sound and loses it. She's not loud, but the way she moans is beautiful, and Lu Han loves the way Minseok shakes in her hold, rocking down onto Lu Han's fingers to make sure she gets everything she can out of orgasm number two.

By this point, Lu Han is somewhat distracted by her own body. She likes focusing on Minseok, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get her turned on too. She debates what to do about it as Minseok pulls off of her fingers and plops down in her lap, giving her a more relaxed kiss. Before she comes to any conclusions, Minseok asks, "Time for some toys? You could use one too." Just the thought has Lu Han's muscles clenching, and it must be written all over her face because Minseok grins and pats her on the cheek.

Lu Han's a bit sorry to lose Minseok in her lap so quickly, but she minds less when Minseok goes for their well-stocked box of toys. It's a little _too_ well stocked, making it hard for Lu Han to choose what she wants to use today. For now, she lets Minseok dig around until she finds a simple bullet vibrator that Lu Han likes at times like this. "You do it," she says, handing the toy to Lu Han. "Let me watch." She sits back on her heels and waits.

It makes Lu Han blush a little, the way Minseok is watching her, but she likes it too. She leans back on the pillows and spreads her legs, knees bent, then turns the vibrator on. She presses it briefly against her clit, and she's so turned on already that for a second she thinks she's going to come just for that. She doesn't, but she does moan, earning an approving smile from Minseok. She repeats the motion, lingering a little longer, and then moves further down. It makes her tremble, having the vibrator just touching her skin, and she leaves it there for a while, letting the feeling build.

Finally, she slides the vibrator in nice and slow. She's so wet that it goes in easily, deeper and deeper until it's fully inside of her, pressing it in hard and arching back as she gasps for breath. It's tempting to keep going, but there are too many other things Lu Han wants to do. She closes her legs, keeping the vibrator inside of her and gets up, drawing in another sharp breath as the toy shifts. "And what are we going to do with you today?" she asks Minseok.

Minseok grins. "You tell me." 

When Lu Han approaches the toy box again, Minseok moves behind her, pressing up against her. She kisses Lu Han's neck and shoulders and reaches her hands around to squeeze Lu Han's breasts. "You're not helping," Lu Han grunts. Helping her get closer to coming, yes, but not helping her make a decision. Minseok ignores her, rubbing Lu Han's nipple with her thumb. That goes right between Lu Han's legs, and suddenly she's really close.

"Just come," Minseok murmurs, lips brushing Lu Han's spine. "We've got all day." And just like that, Lu Han does come, leaning back against Minseok as her body shakes, clenching tight around the toy to drive herself through it. It feels really good after the long build up, and coming in Minseok's arms is one of Lu Han's favorite things. (Lots of things with Minseok are Lu Han's favorite things.)

She doesn't take the vibrator out after, shivering a little and squirming to get more comfortable but not really minding how it feels. There will definitely be more orgasms for Minseok, but Lu Han's looking forward another one or two of her own along the way. "Now that that's taken care of," Minseok says, sounding amused, "have you figured out what you want to play with?" She leans her chin on Lu Han's shoulder, looking with her into the toy box.

"How about this?" Lu Han asks, pulling out the first thing that catches her eye. It's a g-spot vibrator, shiny silver and kind of strange looking, but it works like a charm on Minseok.

"You're serious today, huh?" Lu Han doesn't miss the hint of excitement in Minseok's voice, which tells her that she made a good choice.

"I play to win." Lu Han pulls out of Minseok's hold and turns around. "You ready for it?" Minseok considers, eyeing the toy, and then nods. "Big or small?" Lu Han asks. There are two ends, and Minseok's taken both, but it depends on the situation.

Minseok lies down flat on the bed, sticking a pillow under her hips to prop herself up, and Lu Han moves between her legs. She waits for an answer, but Minseok thinks about it for a little longer before she concludes, "Big today. I'll be serious too."

Lu Han grins, eager to see what this will do to Minseok. She turns the vibrator so the larger end is facing Minseok and carefully pushes into her. Minseok squirms, but when Lu Han hesitates, she says, "It's fine. It's just cold." Lu Han continues, but she gives Minseok's clit a little rub to relax her and let the toy slide in more easily. It doesn't have to go far anyway, curving to target just the right spot. Lu Han makes a guess of where that is, and the hitch in Minseok's breathing when she presses there tells her she's right.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah." Minseok wets her lips, visibly eager.

Without waiting any longer, Lu Han turns the vibrator on, skipping past the lowest setting to halfway up. Minseok moans, legs jumping off the bed, hands flailing around at her sides. "You really like this, huh?" Minseok doesn't answer, but she doesn't have to, her body language answering clearly enough. She rocks her hips seemingly unconsciously up and down and then squirms from side to side, already breathing hard. The sight makes Lu Han's own body respond, and she's reminded of the vibrator still buried inside of her.

Orgasm number three tends to take a while, but with this toy, it's another story. Minseok's movements get more and more pronounced until she's writhing around on the bed, eyes closed, gasping for breath. Like this, Lu Han can't feel her body's response, but she doesn't have to when Minseok looks like this, so far gone already. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight before she turns the vibrator up as far as it can go and Minseok keens, arching up off the bed and thrashing around.

It's really something, seeing Minseok fall apart like this, and Lu Han doesn't want it to stop, but then Minseok cries out and groans, "Stop, Lu Han, I can't, fuck, wait..." She breaks off when Lu Han pulls the toy out, switching it off and setting it aside. Minseok flops bonelessly on the bed, panting. "Damn. That was...nice."

Lu Han laughs. "Yes, you could say that. Are you done?" Three orgasms isn't very impressive, so she hopes that's not the case.

"I'm...no, not yet. But something a little more gentle now, please."

Lu Han smiles at the wry tone of Minseok's voice. "I can do gentle." She lies down next to Minseok and kisses her red cheek and then her lips. Minseok rolls onto her side and kisses back. For a while, they just kiss, nice and soft. Lu Han loves making Minseok fall apart, but of course she loves this too, the press of Minseok's lips, the warmth of her hand when it comes to rest on Lu Han's side. Granted, Lu Han's still got the little bullet vibrator inside of her, so she's not exactly relaxed, but for now, it's slower.

After a while, Minseok pulls away, a smile playing over her lips. "I should tell you that as much as I like kissing, I'm not going to come again like this."

Lu Han snickers. "Now that would be something, if you could come from kissing. But okay, let's move on..."

Lu Han moves down the bed, moaning softly as the vibrator shifts inside of her. She'd like to have a second orgasm of her own, but that can wait. Right now, she finds her way between Minseok's legs again. Eating Minseok out twice in one day could be considered overkill, but Lu Han had a break in between, and if they're both enjoying it, where's the harm? She's eager to taste Minseok again, to see what she can do to her this time around.

"You came so hard last time," she murmurs against Minseok's inner thigh. "I bet you're so wet now, so sensitive." She doesn't wait for an answer before dragging her tongue up between Minseok's legs, earning a moan and Minseok's thighs reflexively closing around her. Minseok is indeed wet, and Lu Han relishes the taste and the way Minseok shudders. Her own body tightens around the vibrator, and she lets the moan it pulls from her vibrate against Minseok's skin. Lu Han loves how responsive Minseok is, squirming around and making a lot of noise, the way she only does a few orgasms in.

Lu Han doesn't hold back, knowing Minseok would stop her if it was too much. She dips her tongue into Minseok's body, feeling the clench of her muscles as she circles around. She even uses her fingers to spread Minseok open so she can reach in deeper, and Minseok makes such beautiful, desperate sounds. Lu Han expects it to take a while to make Minseok come again, but it seems the vibrator worked her up so much that orgasm number four hits surprisingly quickly. She cries out this time, and Lu Han pushes her through it with her tongue and her fingers.

She's waiting for Minseok to tell her when it's too much, but she doesn't this time. Instead, as her movements die down, she gasps, "Lu Han, don't stop." 

It's so hot, and Lu Han is very eager to obey, but instead of continuing like this, she says, "Get up."

"What?" Minseok sounds confused, like her mind is still elsewhere.

"Get up," Lu Han repeats. "Ride my mouth."

"Fuck," Minseok groans, and Lu Han has the same thought, hearing how much Minseok likes that idea. She struggles to get up on her knees while Lu Han lies down, then comes to straddle her, legs on either side of Lu Han's neck. Her cheeks are red, her hair sticking out in all directions, and oh, Lu Han loves her so much like this. "Stop me if you need to," Minseok tells her as she moves toward Lu Han's face.

When Minseok first dips down, Lu Han's mouth is on her clit, and she eagerly sucks on it and teases it with her tongue. She feels a little helpless in this position, but she likes it, knowing that Minseok is getting exactly what she wants from her. It also lets her focus more on her own body, shifting so that the vibrator hits her just right. She'll probably come again like this, and there's something very hot about coming with her mouth on Minseok.

Minseok moves around, forward to let Lu Han's tongue fuck into her again and then back so all of Lu Han's attention is on her clit again. She takes it easy at first, but when Lu Han doesn't object, she pushes down more, until Lu Han is completely lost in the wet heat of her body. Minseok's thighs are trembling on either side of Lu Han's face, and Lu Han's are too in her eagerness, the vibrator and the feeling of Minseok riding her face almost pushing her over the edge.

When Lu Han comes for the second time, it's with her legs squeezed together to push the vibrator where she wants it and her mouth buried in Minseok's slick folds. She can barely breathe, but it's glorious, especially the way Minseok shakes when Lu Han moans. "Shit, Lu Han," Minseok gasps. "I'm almost...I just..." She comes almost as soon as Lu Han finishes, and Lu Han does everything she can to pull her through it, reveling in Minseok's broken moans.

Minseok pulls off her when she's done, and Lu Han licks her lips and swipes ineffectually at her face. She turns off the vibrator and pulls it out, setting it aside with the other one. Minseok slumps to the side, sprawling out on the bed. "Okay," she says breathlessly. "I'm done." She rolls over to kiss Lu Han, heedless of the mess. "You did good today."

"I did, didn't I?" Lu Han smirks, and Minseok laughs.

"Don't get too smug now." She swipes at Lu Han's nose with her thumb as a cute sort of punishment. "How about another shower and then you can have your reward cuddling?"

"Sounds perfect." They shower together, taking their time under the warm water. Minseok is all loose limbs and lazy smiles, letting Lu Han kiss her against the shower wall. Lu Han loves making Minseok come again and again, but this is her favorite part of the game, the quiet moments afterward when Minseok is relaxed and happy and pliant in Lu Han's arms.

They stumble back to bed once they're dry, and Lu Han scoops Minseok into her arms. Their legs intertwine to let them move closer together, and Minseok pillows her head on Lu Han's shoulder. "You're the best," she murmurs, lips brushing Lu Han's collarbone.

"Are you going to sleep?" Lu Han asks. Minseok sounds pretty close to it.

"Hm, maybe. A nap sounds nice. Mind if I sleep on you?"

"Never." Lu Han fondly ruffles Minseok's damp hair.

"Good." Minseok snuggles into her and mumbles something incomprehensible that Lu Han thinks is, "I love you."

"Love you," she replies, because regardless of what Minseok said, she wants to say it. Minseok's response doesn't even sound like words, so Lu Han just smiles and holds her tight. As Minseok's breathing evens out, Lu Han's eyes flutter shut, but she doesn't fall asleep. She stays awake, arms around Minseok, enjoying the moment and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
